Valentine's Day You
by Chasyn
Summary: He just wanted to ask him out. But he kept chickening out. (Gray Mitchell/Peter Parker. Short drabble.)


Another Valentine's Day drabble! This one, on Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 8D Peter/Gray! 8D

**Valentine's Day You**

There were signs all over school. Red and pink. Lots of hearts and cupids and glitter and it was all a bit nauseating. And having a dance on Thursday night was stupid. But the dance ended at 9pm. So maybe it wasn't. He could go. If he really wanted to. And he did. He wanted to go so bad! He just didn't know how to ask out the guy he wanted to go with.

Gray was still newish to the school. Him and his mom had just moved to town right before the start of the school year. He'd been there less than 6 months. And already, he felt like he was in love. With Peter. Peter Parker. They had almost every class together. And they were on the academic decathlon together. And ate lunch together. And hung out together, with their other friends. With Peter's other friends. Gray had accidently fallen into their group. And just never left. And Gray had been crushing on Peter hard over the months. But he just wasn't sure how to ask out his probably best friend.

Sometimes Gray felt like Peter liked him back. The way Peter looked at him or smiled or winked. Or sometimes, Peter would touch him, brush up against his shoulder or touch his lower back when they were standing in the hall. Just little things. But Gray was probably wrong. He was wrong about most things in his life. Well no. That was a stupid exaggeration. He was pretty perceptive. He was actually right about almost anything. He'd called his parents' divorce years before it even happened. His brother hadn't had any idea.

But whatever. The point was, Gray liked Peter and he was pretty sure Peter liked him. But Peter wouldn't asked him out. Or hadn't. But honestly, Gray wondered if his friend just didn't think about it. Between school and the team and some afterschool super secret internship, Peter never ever seemed to have time. So maybe Peter just didn't think about it. Because he was too busy. He'd probably be too busy for the dance. But then again, Gray would never know if he didn't ask. Gray should ask. He should just ask and that would be the end of it. He'd have a solid, concrete answer to whether or not Peter liked him or if he was just too busy to have any kind of social life.

"Hey Peter!" Gray called, waving as Peter stood by his locker.

Peter turned at the voice. He smiled and waved as Gray came closer. Then reached out and grabbed Gray's hand. He held it for a moment, still smiling, before letting go. "Hey. I was just about to head to practice."

Gray bit his lip and nodded. He'd forgotten. Any second, the other members of the team would show up. And he'd lose his chance. "Peter, are you..." He started. But he couldn't get it out. Gray couldn't ask. He shut his mouth and shook his head.

Peter tilted his head. "Am I what?"

"Uh... are you..." Gray tried again. But he just could do it. "Done with the book report for English?"

Peter blinked for a moment. "The one that was just assigned today?" He shook his head. "No."

Gray smiled and shrugged, like it was some joke. "Well, better hurry up. You need the extra time so you don't fall behind."

Another day passed. It was now Wednesday. Gray had one more day to ask Peter out. The dance was tomorrow. He had to do it today. He just had to. But he didn't. Every time he opened his mouth to ask Peter out, something always happened. Ned popped up or Gray chickened out. He asked Peter about the same book report four separate times now. Peter was going to think he was stupid. Or weirdly obsessive over the stupid assignment that he actually hadn't even started.

And suddenly, it was Thursday. The dance was tonight. It's wasn't technically too late to go. It wasn't a big dance like prom or homecoming. There weren't tickets. It was more of a just show up kind of dance. So Gray could still ask Peter. At any point. During the day. And they could go as a couple. But he didn't. He sat in class, all day, beside or behind Peter. And said nothing. And stared at the clock, counting the minutes ticking by. Every one that passed brought him closer to when school would let out and he could go home and forget about the stupid dance and the stupid day and everything else.

Gray sighed as he laid his head on his desk. The next period was lunch. And he'd have to sit beside Peter again. Just like every day and every class and agonize over not asking. He was a hopeless mess. The bell rang and Gray hardly heard it. He was still sitting with his head on the desk when Peter reached out and touched him.

"Grace?" A nickname Peter adapted when Gray tripped all over, when they first met.

Gray shook himself and stood up. He grabbed his stuff and pushed past Peter. He ignored whatever Peter said and hurried out into the hall. Peter followed behind him, hardly a full step away. He hovered like a shadow. He tried to get Gray's attention but stopped when it was clear the other boy was either ignoring him or too lost in thought. They dumped their books off at their lockers and headed to the cafeteria. They sat at their normal table and were joined by the rest of their team. Gray sat and picked at his food. He wasn't really hungry. He just wanted the day to be other with.

MJ was sitting across the table from Gray and Peter. She was looking from one to the other. Gray being all quiet and sullen. Peter focusing completely on Gray and hardly paying any attention to anyone else. It had been steadily getting worse all week. And MJ had had enough of it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. These two boys were ridiculous! It was driving her crazy! She leaned heavily on the table and waved her hand in Peter's face. "Hey, Peter." She said loudly.

Peter turned towards her. He smiled. "Yeah?"

"You have a date for the dance tonight?" She asked.

Peter frowned for a moment. "Dance?" He repeated.

MJ rolled her eyes again and leaned back. "Yeah, the dance. The Valentine's Day dance... is tonight... because today... is Valentine's Day." She said, speaking slowly.

"Oh... yeah." Peter nodded his head, the gears in his brain spinning for a moment. With everything going on, he'd completely forgotten. He knew there was a dance. He knew the holiday was coming up. He just hadn't realized it was now. He felt like a complete idiot.

"I don't have a date." Ned spoke up loudly. "Hey! We should all go together!"

MJ wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, I'm not dating all of you." She shook her head.

"No!" Ned snapped, shaking his head. "As friends."

Peter shook his head. "No, there's someone I'd like to go with." He said. "If it's not too late." He shrugged a bit. "I sort of forgot."

"Aw!" Ned whined. "Really? I want us to go together."

Peter shook his head again. "No."

Gray had been silent during the exchange. He lifted his head and looked around the group as they talked. He frowned when Peter mentioned a potential date. Who? Who had Peter wanted to ask out? Who was he still hoping to ask? "Who?" And before he could stop himself, he was voicing the question aloud. And suddenly everyone was looking at him.

"You." Peter smiled at Gray. "You wanna be my Valentine, Grace?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Yep. That's where I ended it. XD Of course Gray says yes and they go to the cheesy dance. Or maybe he says no and they don't! Gasps! But no. Of course they do.


End file.
